Are You Happy Now?
by Lonely Shadow Knight
Summary: Two young souls. The wind tells all. song-fic


I do not own Inu Yasha or the characters connected to it. I also do not own Michelle Branch's song 'Are You Happy Now?'  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Talk to me! Please. how am I to know if you refuse to say a word?"  
  
He remained silent as she continued her plea. Continuing to look down at the grass where a few wildflowers grew. He could smell nothing but her scent and her confusion with it. Then he looked back up at her in surprise. He had also scented anger. With that he gave her a soft smile, not near touching his eyes.  
  
"Everything's okay. Don't worry about it. Nothing's wrong."  
  
He walked away, leaving her there to watch his retreating back. One tear fell from her wavering eyes.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then. I hope you understand your choice and I hope that I shall understand to live with it."  
  
He barely heard her words but when they entered his misted mind all his thoughts cleared. Green eyes widened and he twisted around to see that his once cherished lover was gone. Only a bouquet of wildflowers remained. Tears gathered in his soft green eyes as his whole body trembled. As he quietly picked up the bouquet he could hear her voice on the wind.  
  
"Now, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's ok  
  
And you don't care about me  
  
And I know there's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
With the flowers in one hand he turned his ears toward the wind shutting out all thoughts but her voice. The sweet melody was laced with grief and anger that could be felt even when the song was barely heard by demon ears.  
  
"Could you look me in the eye  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?"  
  
Racing against the wind, using his long tail for balance, he leaped into the air, hoping, pleading with the earth and sky, to reveal the delicate form of his love. The earth met his swift feet again and did not heed his plea. The wind shifted still laced with her delicate voice that had started small, young, and had matured through the many years.  
  
"You took all there was to take,  
  
And left with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
  
And I, I've given up this game  
  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,"  
  
Frantic thoughts crowded his mind, but all of them were focused on one thing, one person. The words echoed in his head, as desperate as the song on the wind.  
  
"Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
  
You could never give something you ain't got  
  
You can't run away from yourself,"  
  
Trembling, the flowers clutched in one hand, he fell to the ground, weary from searching through the plains of his home. He had even tried full fox form to search but was in vain. As grief wracked the young soul's body, the last of the wind's words drifted through the air.  
  
"Could you look me in the eye?  
  
and tell me that you`re happy now, oohh oohhh  
  
come on tell it to my face or have i been erased,  
  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
  
are you happy now?  
  
Would you look me in the eye?  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
I've had that all I can take  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
  
Are you happy now?"  
  
Brushing light brown bangs out of his eyes he looked up to the sky.  
  
"Are you really happy now?  
  
For I will never be,  
  
With you gone, so far away.  
  
All my happiness bleeds.  
  
.I love you Rin."  
  
In the distance as the wind carried the fox demon's words, a raven haired traveler heard these words. And this raven haired girl cried, for what she lost, and learned, of her lonely lover.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ "Can a question be answered, by the heart of not one or many?"  
-Lonely Shadow Knight 


End file.
